


Fedelgard von Hresvelg

by AlexIsNotHereEither (AlexIsNotHere)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Time Skip, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotHere/pseuds/AlexIsNotHereEither
Summary: Alone in Edelgard's room, a strange moment of intimacy occurs between the emperor and her former professor.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Fedelgard von Hresvelg

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend. They know who they are.

It was late, and Edelgard’s room was quiet. That wasn’t that uncommon for the young emperor; often that would have meant she was hard at work pouring over maps and strategies, or had fallen asleep at her desk hunched over her documents and her papers yet again. On this particular night, however, it meant something else entirely. Tonight, Edelgard was sitting on her bed. And she wasn’t alone.

Though it had gotten dark long ago there was still a faint light bathing the room, coming from the candle resting on the dresser not that far away, flickering in and out any time the smallest of breezes blew over it. It was just enough light to illuminate Edelgard’s face, though- and to illuminate Byleth’s as well.

They were both sitting on the bed, in a position that would have been quite compromising if anyone were to walk in on them at that moment. They were fully dressed, at least, though “fully” in this case still meant more casual clothing than the ornate imperial armor Edelgard wore whenever she stepped out into public. Her hair was down as well, and her crown had been left on her desk, leaving her looking far simpler than she did whenever she gave a speech to rally her troops or marched out onto the battlefield at the head of a battalion. Byleth, meanwhile, had discarded her own coat, leaving it draped messily over the back of Edelgard’s chair. And as for Byleth herself, she was straddling Edelgard’s lap on the bed, enjoying a height advantage that was even more pronounced than usual thanks to her position.

Edelgard’s hands were against Byleth, resting against her thighs, fingers curled just slightly enough that it seemed as though she were afraid of touching the woman above her. For once her gloves were removed, allowing the scarred and gnarled skin on the backs of her hands to be seen, though Byleth’s attention was elsewhere. Byleth’s own hands were both holding objects: a fork in one, and a plate in the other. The plate and fork had both clearly been stolen from the monastery’s dining hall, though atop the plate were an assortment of small sweets that Byleth had asked Mercedes to bake for her earlier in the week. A little bit of gold, and Mercedes had been more than happy to share her talents. And of course, she didn’t need to know what the desserts were actually for.

Even in the dim light of the room it was easy to track Edelgard’s face as she started up at Byleth, and to see the deep blush that was already forming on her usually pale cheeks. Byleth, meanwhile, was looking down towards plate, her expression just as blank and unreadable as it so often was. She was holding the fork delicately between two fingers, using it to cut down into one of the desserts and break a small piece off the corner. Spongy cake, with a layer of strawberries in the middle, and a thick layer of whipped cream along the top. Mercedes had done quite a good job of making them look as delicious as they would surely taste.

After breaking the corner of the cake loose Byleth was quick to skewer it onto the prongs of the fork, at which point she finally looked up from the plate, wide eyes coming to look directly at Edelgard instead. There was a moment of stillness between them, and then Byleth raised the fork, and her voice broke the silence.

“Open wide.” Those two words were spoken with a flat monotone that, once again, would be familiar to anyone who knew Byleth, and yet they were enough to make the flush on Edelgard’s cheeks burn even more deeply. She looked back at Byleth a moment longer before her eyes broke away, glancing off to the side now.

“Professor…” she replied, still calling Byleth by that title even though that relationship had ended years ago. Her own voice was soft and quiet, and although it wasn’t clear if that thought was going anywhere else, it didn’t much matter in the end anyway. Just a moment later Edelgard suddenly flinched up at the feeling of something against her lips, and her eyes looked back over to see that Byleth had already raised the bit of cake to her mouth, pushing it forward regardless of whether Edelgard was prepared for it. Edelgard realized now that she already had a bit of whipped cream smeared across her lip, and Byleth was remaining insistent. It embarrassed Edelgard greatly to do so- but to voice that embarrassment would be to pretend some part of her wasn’t enjoying the situation she’d found herself in.

Slowly, with her cheeks still hot, unable to look Byleth directly in the eyes as she did so, Edelgard parted her lips, and no sooner had she done so than Byleth pushed the fork forward, slipping the cake past Edelgard’s lips and onto her tongue. Immediately Edelgard could taste the different flavors weaving together, the tip of her tongue picking up the tart berries while the sweet cream and cake pleasantly offset them. Pressing her lips together again Edelgard felt the cold metal of the fork against her skin as well, though only for a moment before Byleth pulled it back. For a few seconds after that Edelgard chewed, and while she did enjoy the flavors of the cake they were, perhaps, the last thing she was truly thinking about at the moment. Eventually she swallowed, though before she had the chance to react any further or open her mouth to say anything she was caught off guard by the feeling of fingers against her chin.

Once more Edelgard nearly jumped at the sensation, but as she realized Byleth was attempting to tilt her head up she allowed her professor to do so, looking up to meet the gaze of the woman above her once again. Even as Edelgard was becoming increasingly flustered and embarrassed by her situation Byleth still offered no discernible reaction, her face just as blank as it always was. She had dropped the fork down onto the plate now, and her fingers were still lingering against Edelgard’s chin. Just as Edelgard was about to open her mouth to say something, though, Byleth beat her to it.

“You have something here.” No sooner had Byleth spoken than her thumb moved up to trace its way across Edelgard’s lip, sending tingles of electricity out across Edelgard’s skin as it did so. It only lasted for a fleeting moment, but that one moment was enough to leave Edelgard breathless. As Byleth pulled her hand back Edelgard could see what the woman had been referring to: the small bit of whipped cream that had been on Edelgard’s lip was now on the edge of Byleth’s thumb. And, never letting her gaze leave Edelgard as she did so, Byleth now lifted that thumb to her own lips, parting them and pushing her tongue out to slowly, deliberately lick it up.

It was an infuriating sight to behold. Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat, her face burned hotter still, her legs pulled together underneath Byleth, and yet Byleth herself offered no reaction whatsoever. Was she truly so clueless as to not realize what she was doing? Or was this all just an act, intended to fluster Edelgard and rile her up? Normally Edelgard prided herself on being able to read people. And yet, right now, she was helpless.

“Professor…” she murmured out again, her voice breathier than before, sounding almost pathetic when it came from the leader of the Adrestian Empire. Her hands squeezed down a bit more, fingers now pressing into the bare skin of Byleth’s thighs through the gaps in the pattern of her tights, though unsurprisingly that didn’t produce a reaction. Instead Byleth glanced down, picking up her fork once again, already turning her attention to the next dessert on the plate.

This time the tines of the fork cut into the edge of a small chocolate torte, the dark brown coloration offering a sharp contrast to the strawberry cake she’d picked before. Just like before Byleth cut a little piece loose from the edge, and then she lifted her fork back up, eyes returning to Edeglard.

“Try this one,” she instructed, and though the embarrassment from the first time lingered on Edelgard’s mind just as strongly as the taste of the strawberries lingered on her tongue, she couldn’t bring herself to object. Sheepishly, she parted her lips once more, eyes looking down, locked onto the dessert in front of her, prepared for it to slip forward into her mouth. Rather than that, though, she instead heard Byleth speaking to her again. “Look at me.”

Another spike of nervous excitement ran through Edelgard when she heard that, and her breath caught in her throat as she raised her eyes, only to find Byleth staring back down at her. Byleth’s expression was… Stern, almost. Something Edelgard wasn’t used to seeing out of her. It almost made Edelgard feel like she was being chastised for daring to look away, and that made her feel all the more sheepish as she held her mouth open, waiting while the fork slowly raised up and pushed its way past her lips once again.

The torte was heavier than the cake had been, flavor much deeper and richer, and Edelgard appreciated that. She wasn’t fond of overly-sweet desserts, but the chocolate was so dark that it was still quite bitter, and it made for a pleasant contrast to the flavors that were still lingering on her tongue. Just as before Edelgard closed her lips around the fork, and Byleth pulled it back, leaving Edelgard to chew while Byleth looked on. Edelgard was well aware of those wide, blank eyes still staring down at her the entire time, and although it was making her that much more conscious of what she was doing, causing her to feel that much more embarrassed, Edelgard still couldn’t bring herself to look away. The torte was dense enough that it took a few long seconds for Edeglard to chew and swallow, and it was only once she had done so that she was finally able to pull her eyes away and glance off to the side again, cheeks burning furiously by this point.

“Was it good?” she heard Byleth ask, and through her embarrassment Edelgard forced herself to nod.

“It- It was,” she replied. Edelgard winced as her voice stumbled, embarrassed to let her composure crack over something like this, and it was only at that point that she began to realize just how unwound she was coming. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest more quickly than she had ever felt it beat before, and her fingers were now digging down into Byleth’s legs so firmly that, upon noticing it, Edelgard was surprised Byleth wasn’t showing any signs of pain from it. Edelgard’s legs were pressed together even more tightly now as well, and it was frustrating and embarrassing that she was letting herself get worked up over this. She bit down on the inside of her lip, trying to take another moment to steel herself, before speaking up once more, hoping that this time her voice wouldn’t betray her.

“Professor, I-” she started to say, though as she turned her head back to look towards Byleth she found that the fork was already raised up, another piece of strawberry cake now skewered onto the tines, hovering just an inch in front of Edelgard’s lips. Edelgard lost her thought mid-sentence, glancing down at the fork, then back up towards Byleth, who was still staring down at her expectantly. “Another?” Edelgard asked, voice sounding desperate and defeated as she spoke the word.

“Mhmm,” Byleth responded, nodding along with the sound. And then the corners of Byleth’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly, stretching into a smile that was subtle, but easy enough for Edelgard to pick up on regardless, and that was when Edelgard came to realize just how much Byleth was _enjoying_ this. She knew precisely what she was doing, of course she did, and she was clearly taking great pleasure in it. The realization made Edelgard freeze for a moment, embarrassment and anticipation and excitement and frustration all mixing together at once, until she didn’t know what else she could do but part her lips again and let Byleth slip the cake onto her tongue. The embarrassment was even stronger now, now that Edelgard was fully aware of just how much pleasure Byleth must have been taking in this, and she ended up shutting her eyes tightly just so she wouldn’t have to watch Byleth stare back at her as she chewed. Even that, though, wasn’t enough to block out the sound of Byleth’s voice, tone still as flat and calm as ever, and yet Edelgard swore she could make out just a little hint of mockery that hadn’t been there before as well.

“Good girl,” she heard Byleth say, and Edelgard’s face burned as she realized just how long this night was going to be.


End file.
